kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
PL Pulaski
(Sorry, PL Pulaski is a Polish chatroom, so info only in Polish for now.) General info PL Pulaski to pierwszy polski czatroom na Kongregate, powstał w 2007/8 roku. Na początku jako roomowner figurowal jimgreer i nie było moderacji, potem nastał czas modów, a właścicielem stał się dalej jest Vivaldiii. Pierwszy rzut polskich modów: Vivaldii, Ottar, Miko_ i Eve131. Przyjęło się, że PL Pulaski jest uważany za nieco bardziej "dorosły" pod względem wieku użytkowników od innych polskich chatroomów. PL Pulaski Mods Quiditty *"Heja banana!" *Urocza panna. Bądź miły to i ona będzie miła. Posiada duży album z nagimi fotkami i chętnie daje do niego dostęp. Wystarczy wysłać jej na whispera słowo-klucz "pragnę jeść zielone parówki". *http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/Quiditty *ZDJĘCIE QUIDITTY! Mandracos *Kolekcjoner badge'y. Niewiele mu brakuje do 100%. *Autor terminu Meinkraft oraz główny myśliciel nurtu filozoficznego zwanego "zakopwogródkizmem". *Bezczelny brutal banuje userów "on sight" i chwali się tym na czacie. *http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/Mandracos CTSG *Siedzi bogowie wiedzą gdzie i zapewne gra w Meinkrafta. *Chcecie go zdenerwować? Spytajcie się kiedy jadł schaboszczaka z ziemniakami i buraczkami. *http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/CTSG decadentisme *Samozwańczy władca morsów, pogromca każdej paczki ciastek w zasięgu jego rąk. Jego celem życiowym jest zbudowanie Titanica w skali 2:1 z sucharów. *Uważaj! Ma paskudny zwyczaj symulować AFK po czym wpada z dziką furią na czata i macha banhammerem na lewo i prawo. *Posiada małego siusiaka widocznego jedynie pod mikroskopem. http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/decadentisme Eve131 *Zrezygnowała z modowania i poprosiła o bana. Nie było to w żaden sposób wymuszone przez Administratorów, jak niektórzy twierdzą. Podziałało na uzależnienie i już się nie pojawia. *http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/Eve131 Current Notable PL Pulaski Users Horix Pierwszy, bo każda pozycja niżej byłaby ujmą dla jego monstrualnego, przebrzmiałego ego. Posiadacz niezliczonej ilość troll kont i altów. Sprzedaje personalne dane innych, ale nic jeszcze na tym nie zarobił. Nocami lubi lizać p''żarówki sąsiadom. Upiera się, że ma 13 lat albo 18 lat i ma na imię Kasia. Anjani *Smocza wiedźma. Rude, wredne i gryzie :) *Nick wymawia się ''aniani (o andżani się wkurza). Lekcja obrazkowa dla ułomnych *Za pierogi zrobi wszystko. Sama przyrządza takie potrawy, których opisy powodują zwiększenie otyłości i nocnego podjadania w społeczności PL Pulaskiego. *Występuje gościnnie na PL Kosciuszko Ball *Jest jak piłeczka. Każdy lubi go kopać. Dzimi *'CYCKI!' FritzPL fshut Gego *Na dźwięk jego nicka modzi drżą. Część modów twierdzi, że jedyne, co im drży, to czoło od facepalma. *Od czasu do czasu ponownie nawiedza chatroomy, witając wszystkich swym gromkim i radosnym "siema kurwy". kapsoniarz Czarnuch z afro :) Wykonuje proste polecenia za paczke fajek. Skomplikowanych nie rozumie. Lepiej mu było w krótszych włosach, bo nie wyglądał jak 15-letni prawiczek z obozu jezusowego. Mac70 Gra nałogowo w Meinkrafta i DwarfForest. Lubi zostawić włączonego kompa z kongiem, żeby mu się pornuchy skończyły ściągać. Jeszcze żadnego mu się nie udało ściągnąć - Worm odłącza mu internet. OchronaJuwentus Groził, że się popłacze, jak go nie dodamy, tak naprawdę nie jest notablem. KŁAMSTWO!!! (dop. redakcji) ol_cik Poluje na małych, napalonych chłopców i męża. Też może być mały i napalony. Ma tyle dioptrii, że i tak jej wszystko jedno. raderk Pierwszy i jedyny hipster na Pulaskim. Żywa kronika. Ma Fancy Pants Adventure na vinylu. Swoje chamstwo uznaje za sarkazm godny samego dra House'a. Sajan1230 Napalony jadacz pierogów, umiejący zjeść je na 431 sposoby. Próbuje za to zdobyć rekord Guinessa. silverooster Właścicielka zielonych dreadów i pokaźnej kapliczki Wielkiego Cthulhu. Łączą ją niesprecyzowane aczkolwiek bliskie kontakty z decadem. the_J3st3r Człowiek idealnie pasujący do nicka - czasem błaznuje, ale, o ile jest trzeźwy, można prowadzić z nim dyskusję na każdy temat. Posiada najdłuższego na chatroomie ZOBACZ TUTAJ! (przynajmniej tak mu się wydaje) :> toiryelhsa Udaje złośliwą mendę, ale tak naprawde ma miękkie serce. Uwielbia jednorożce i wszelkie rodzaje alkoholu (twierdzi, że etylowego, ale to kłamstwo). Obraził się. Urbu Diskutér z Prahy. Uwielbia się kłócić na każdy temat, zwłaszcza wtedy, kiedy prawdopodobnie nie ma racji. wdev żonaty :( WizzardPL Jedyny człowiek hodujący sowy w brodzie. WormPL Oswojony robal. Gryzie. Category:Polish chat rooms Category:Chat rooms Category:Chat rooms with room owners Category:Stubs